


i don't know how to behave, baby (when you see that you had me all along)

by notcaycepollard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, sebastian stan wears lace panties: the redux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard
Summary: I sent you a present,is Seb’s first clue that Mackie has plans for him.He squints down at his phone.What kind of present?The kind that’s a surprise, baby.  Something else from that list of yours. For when we’re in the same city again.





	i don't know how to behave, baby (when you see that you had me all along)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [i don't know how to behave, baby (when you see that you had me all along)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448835) by [Lovesss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesss/pseuds/Lovesss)



> technically stand-alone, but you'll have a funner time if you read [you take me (higher than the rest)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9604172) first

_I sent you a present_ , is Seb’s first clue that Mackie has plans for him.

He squints down at his phone. _What kind of present?_

_The kind that’s a surprise, baby.  Something else from that list of yours. For when we’re in the same city again._

God _damn_ , Seb thinks. Taps his fingers impatiently against the edge of his phone. _Can't come too soon,_ he says, feeling perhaps a little too honest. _I miss you._

_I know. You'll miss me more when you open your present._

 

When the FedEx parcel arrives and Sebastian rips it open, all he can think is _holy shit, he wasn’t wrong._ He stares down at the box, feeling his face heat up, and then pulls his phone out of his pocket, quick-dials Mackie.

“Hi, baby,” Mackie says, answering on the second ring. “Calling to say thank you?”

“They’re very pretty,” Seb says, flushing harder as he runs his fingers over the blue lace. “You’re spoiling me. When are you next in New York? Next week?”

“Week after,” Mackie murmurs, yawning. “I get in on Tuesday. That gives us at least a day or two, right?”

“It _fucking better_ ,” Seb says, resentful already of their schedule, the way they’ve gotta carve out tiny increments of time as and where they can. “I can’t believe I’m not filming with you in Scotland. It’s like the Russos are determined to fucking cockblock me.”

“Yeah, yeah, they’re doing it to torment the both of us,” Mackie agrees. Yawns again. “So. Week after next.”

“It’s so long away,” Seb says, quiet. _And I was serious,_ he wants to say, _I wasn’t kidding about missing you, I—_

“Guess you’ll have to put those on and send me some pictures,” Mackie says, easy and matter-of-fact. “Since it’s so long away, and all.”

“You’re gonna get me in trouble,” Seb mutters. “Someone’s gonna hack my phone, I swear to fucking god,” but he knows already that he absolutely will, that Anthony could ask him for anything and he’d do it in a heartbeat even if it wasn’t ever phrased as an order.

 

It feels like about a million years until he’s actually at Mackie’s New York apartment, ball cap pulled down over his face even though nobody is paying him any attention. Mackie answers the door, pulls him in. Lets Seb lean into a kiss, slow and sweet.

“You miss me?” he asks, teasing, and Seb feels himself blush. “Yeah, you missed me.”

“I did,” Seb agrees, “I missed you,” and Mackie’s eyes go soft at the corners.

“Yeah? Did you miss me or being good for me, huh?”

“Both,” Seb says. Rests his face in the curve of Mackie’s throat, breathes him in just for a moment. “Definitely both.”

“You’re gonna be good for me now, though,” Mackie tells him. Steps back, looks Seb up and down. “Oh yeah, you’re gonna be so good for me. Bedroom? Or you need a drink or something first?”

“Bedroom,” Seb says, “ _please_.”

“Oh, you’re desperate,” Mackie says, smirking. “Okay, here’s how it’s gonna go, Sebastian. You’re gonna strip for me, and then you’re gonna get on your knees and crawl, you got that?”

“I,” Seb says. Swallows hard. “Yes, sir.”

“Good,” Mackie says. Leans back against the wall. “Get on with it, then.”

If Sebastian wanted to be more of a brat, he might point out that maybe Mackie’s a little desperate too, that maybe he wants Seb just as bad as Seb wants him. But he’s caught up in it already, that eagerness to please that always gets him so good. He takes off his cap, sets it down on the side table. Runs his hand through his hair, unzips his jacket and shrugs out of it, peels off his t-shirt very slow. Glances over at Mackie to see if he’s watching before he slides one hand down his chest, brushing his fingertips over his nipples, over his abs, the muscle at his hips.

“You’ve been working out again, huh,” Mackie says. “Bulking up again?”

“Lost weight for _I, Tonya_ ,” Seb shrugs. “Trying to put it back on before we shoot, you know how it is.” How it is is frustrating, mostly, a never-ending cycle of protein shakes and broccoli and Don pushing him for one more set, but he thinks he looks pretty okay right now, and based on Mackie’s expression he agrees. It spurs Seb to kick off his shoes, to unbutton his jeans and unzip his fly, pushing them slowly, slowly off his hips.

“Even prettier than the pictures,” Mackie murmurs. Seb reaches down, strokes his fingers down the line of his dick through the lace. Bites his lip, knowing it’s a flagrant tease, and Mackie’s eyes darken. “Turn around,” he says, “take your jeans off and get on your knees,” and Seb obeys, bends over as he pushes his jeans down and peels them off. Feels himself blushing as he lowers himself to kneeling, but he pulls his arms behind his back anyway, knowing by now exactly how Mackie wants him.

“Yeah,” Mackie says, “that’s right, baby.” Touches Seb’s hair, the nape of his neck. “Hands and knees, Seb, I want to watch you crawl.” Seb’s face burns but he does it even as his knees and palms ache from the hard wood of the floor; it’s what he wants. It’s always what he wants, fuck; Mackie wouldn’t have told him to do it if he didn’t know exactly how Seb fucking likes it.

 

In the bedroom, he settles on his knees again, hands clasped loosely behind his back, head bowed and waiting for the next order. Mackie touches his shoulder as he comes in. Sits down in the armchair facing the bed and just looks at Seb for a minute or two. Seb chews his lip. Thinks, _fuck, please let me— I just want your dick in my mouth, please, god._ Mackie looks at him like he can tell. Breathes out, sits forward.

“Get on the bed,” he says. “Face down.” _Ass up_ , Seb thinks, blushing hard, but he settles himself on the bed like Mackie's told him, the sheets cool against his skin. Mackie hums in satisfaction.

“Good. Legs apart, baby.”

Seb blushes harder at that. Spreads his legs, knowing Mackie has a perfect view of his ass and thighs, his dick pressed against his belly; the lace is too sheer to hide anything. He's hard already, and he grinds his hips down into the mattress just a little, the friction beginning to spark in the base of his spine.

“Yeah, that's right. Put on a show for me. I wanna watch that ass move, Sebastian.”

Seb exhales. Pushes back on his knees, arches his spine. Reaches down to palm over his dick, and Mackie makes a noise of disapproval.

“Uh uh. No hands. You're not gonna touch yourself, you hear me? You're gonna get yourself off just like this.”

 _What—_ Seb thinks, _how—_ and then understanding rushes through him, hot and a little humiliating. Mackie wants him to come just grinding against the bed, rubbing himself off against it while knowing Mackie is watching, knowing he can see every tilt of his hips and curve of his ass.

“Are you just gonna watch?” he asks, twisting to look back at Mackie. He’s lounging back in his chair, dark eyes intent, and Seb smiles at him, can’t help it. Mackie smiles back, sweet. Slides down in the chair, spreads his legs wider.

“You’re not gonna get me smacking you around by being a brat this time, if that’s what you’re thinking. Come on, Seb, I want to see you make a mess in that pretty fuckin’ lace. I didn’t buy it for you not to show it off.”

 _Fuck_ , Seb thinks, everything flaring white. Gets to putting on a show, just like Mackie’s told him, grinding down again and again until he can feel the ripple of muscles in his back, the almost-painful scratch of lace on his skin, and it’s so good, it’s so _fucking good_. He doesn’t have to think, is nothing but skin and muscle and movement. It’s almost, almost the same headspace as a workout, except for that burn of humiliation that comes from knowing he’s being watched, knowing he’s on fucking _display_.

 

When he draws breath, it might be twenty minutes later or an hour, he can’t tell; he’s floating, time stretching out around him, and he just— he missed this so damn much, god.

“You think you deserve a present, baby?” Mackie asks, still quiet and calm and easy, and Seb shivers.

“You gave me a present already,” he says, and Mackie laughs.

“Yeah, you're right, I did. And you look so pretty in them, Sebastian, so fucking pretty, but you've been good for me, huh. You want another present?”

“Yes,” Seb gasps, “please.”

“Under the pillow,” Mackie tells him. “Waiting for you.”

Seb lifts his head, props himself up on his elbows. Lifts the pillow to find a black plug, flared at the base, and a bottle of lube.

“You got me a _butt plug,_ ” he says, shocked somehow. “Oh my god.”

“Come on, sweetheart, that's not what you say when you're given a present,” Mackie chides him. “If you were good and sweet about it I was gonna put it in you, but I guess you're doing it yourself, huh?”

“Fuck,” Seb says under his breath. “ _Sorry_ , sorry. Thank you. I want— please, will you—”

“Nope,” Mackie says, with the ease of finality. “Time’s wasting, Sebastian.”

“Jesus,” Seb mutters. Wriggles up onto his knees, works his panties down around his thighs. Slicks up the plug and his own fingers and reaches back to start fingering himself open, and Mackie clears his throat.

“I said no touching, baby, you know what that means.”

“Fuuuuuuck,” Seb says, whining and knowing he's whining. Presses the tip of the plug against his hole, biting his lip, and begins to push it in. It feels good—shit it feels good—and he has to take a deep breath, squeeze his eyes closed for a moment. Anthony hasn't given him permission to come yet, and on display like this, working the plug into his ass, he's so fucking close. It’s tapered at the tip but thick and solid at the widest point, and Seb has to exhale again, push it in slow and careful.

“You look real good like this,” Mackie tells him. “You know that? I could watch you do this for hours. How’s that feel?”

“Good,” Seb moans, and it’s true, it does, it feels so fucking good, the burn of the first stretch easing into something sparking hot under his skin. The last inch of the plug slips into him, settling into place, and Seb gasps, can’t help it. Pulls his panties back up, smoothing them over his ass, and Mackie murmurs approval.

“Yeah, that’s right, sweetheart. Come on, grind those hips for me.”

 

When he pushes back down against the bed, the plug shifts inside him, rubs against his ass, barely brushing his prostate, and Seb moans again. “Fuck,” he says, breathless, and then the plug starts vibrating, a low buzz that makes Seb’s dick jerk and drip wet against his stomach. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” he says again. “Fuck, fuck, that’s— oh god, holy _shit_.”

“Mmm hmm,” Anthony agrees, and then he must adjust the setting on the remote, because the vibrations get harder, more intense. Seb fucks down into the bed, feels his muscles tighten. He’s working his hips, fingers tightening on the sheets, mouth open and gasping, and the buzzing keeps going and keeps going until it’s all Seb can focus on.

“Jesus,” he gasps, “fuck, please, I can't—” Mackie just turns it up again all the way to maximum, and Seb cries out, can’t help it, sinks his teeth into his lip until it stings just to stop himself from coming everywhere. It’s so much he’s aching with it, skin tight and prickling with how turned on he is; he can’t focus, can’t think, can’t breathe. It’s _fucking perfect_.

“You want to come?” Mackie asks, casual, and Seb whimpers, arches his spine. “Yeah? You wanna come? Sure looks like you do.”

“I—” Seb gets out, “I want, _fuck_ , I want to, please. Please let me.”

“I dunno,” Mackie teases. “How long do you think you could go like this if I said no, huh?” Just the thought of it makes Seb whimper again, makes him squeeze his eyes closed; he’s crying a little, he’s fucking desperate for it, on the very edge and holding himself back for no other reason than wanting so bad to obey. “Shhh,” Mackie murmurs, “baby, come on, you’re being so good,” and the praise just makes it worse. Seb grits his teeth and sobs for breath. “Shh,” Mackie says again. “Maybe I should smack you around a little after all, huh? You want that? Leave that plug going and smack your pretty ass until it’s all red and stinging? Or would you come everywhere soon as I touched you?”

“I’m gonna come everywhere _now_ ,” Seb admits, “please, come on, sweetheart, _please_.”

“Oh, you beg pretty,” Mackie mutters. “You know I’m soft for it, baby. Come on, come for me, Sebastian, that’s right.” That’s all it takes; he comes in a rush, sobbing for breath, tingling all the way down to his fingertips. It keeps going and keeps going and doesn’t stop, and Seb shakes, collapses down against the bed, tries to catch his breath.

“What,” he says, squirming as if it’ll stop the vibration pressing relentless into him, “please, you gotta—”

“Baby, I don’t gotta do anything,” Mackie says, low and amused. “I said you could come, I didn’t say you could stop. You’re gonna take it until I say you’re done, Sebastian.”

“No, please,” he gasps, “fuck, it—” It’s too much, overstimulation making him hypersensitive, the lace scraping rough against his dick. Everything is right up against the edge of pain, and Seb screws up his face, presses it down into the pillow.

“You’re gonna,” Mackie says. “Yeah, you’re gonna, did I tell you to stop?”

“Please,” Seb moans. Thrusts down against the bed and hears himself sob. “I can't—”

“Sure you can,” Mackie tells him. “Come on, baby. Be good for me.”

“I can’t,” Seb says again, but he doesn’t safeword out. Just sinks his teeth into his lip, breathes hard through the overstimulation, gasping into the pillow. His eyes are wet, his mouth open and jaw slack. Jesus, he’s still— he’s still hard, and after a couple minutes it begins to feel good again.

 

It’s, fuck, it’s better than good, it’s amazing, and now he’s gasping for a different reason, his hips working harder against the bed.

“Yeah, there you are,” Mackie murmurs, “that’s it, baby. I knew you could. God, _look_ at you. I bet you’re so wet, huh? Made a mess all over that pretty lace? It’s okay, honey, I’m gonna make more of a mess of you before we’re done here. Jesus, that _ass_ , Sebastian, I just wanna sink my teeth into it.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Seb says, stupid turned on—Mackie’s dirty talk always does it for him like this, holy god—and Mackie laughs softly before Seb hears him get out of his chair. His footsteps get closer until Seb can tell he’s standing at the foot of the bed, so close he could touch Seb if he reached out. Seb holds his breath, and then Mackie is touching him, trailing his fingertips very lightly down Seb’s spine until he reaches the top of the lace. Leaves two fingers there, pressed into the base of Seb’s spine, and brings his other hand up to stroke the curve of Seb’s ass. Seb sighs, very soft. Mackie’s hands on him, fuck, it’s everything he’s been wanting and wanting, and he arches back into the touch, hears Mackie exhale.

“How’s that vibrator treating you?” he asks. Hooks his fingers into the lace of the panties, pulls them to the side so he can see the plug in Seb’s ass. Traces around his rim, and Seb moans, loud. “Yeah? You like that? Oh, you like that.” He grabs hold of the end of the plug, pulls it out and then presses it back in, twists it teasingly. Fucks Seb with it for a couple of minutes like he's enjoying watching Seb's hole twitch around it, and then he must adjust the vibration again because it kicks right up to maximum exactly as he pushes it right against Seb’s prostate. Seb whimpers, digs his fingers into the sheets.

“I’m gonna die,” Seb manages, voice rough, “ _fuck_ , you’re gonna kill me.”

“Nah,” Mackie says. Pulls the plug out entirely, rubs the tip of it still vibrating against Seb’s perineum. “How about I fuck you instead?”

“ _Oh_ ,” Seb gasps, “yeah, shit, yeah.” Mackie’s hands fall away and Seb whines, can’t help it. Anthony smacks his ass, playful.

“I’m just getting a condom, you brat, have a little patience.”

“You don’t have to,” Seb says. “I mean— if you wanted, you could— it’s just you, I mean. There’s nobody…” _There’s nobody else_ , is what he means, _there’s just you, you’re it for me. I only want it to be you._

“Yeah?” Mackie says. “You sure? I was gonna ask you about that later.”

“Yeah,” Seb says. “Yeah, I’m sure. Do it, come on. Put it in me.”

“Okay,” Mackie agrees, “yeah, okay, sure,” and then he’s sliding in, not bothering to work Seb any more open first. Just pushing in and in, one long stretch, and Seb breathes through it— _fuck_ , he’s bigger than the plug, it stings and it’s so fucking good—and then he’s bottoming out, fingers digging hard into Seb’s hips. “ _Fuck_ , you feel good,” he groans. Pulls out and slams back in, just rough enough that it sets everything in Seb on fire, and then Mackie really starts to fuck him in earnest, reaching down to grab a fistful of his hair and yanking his head back.

“Jesus,” Seb swears, pushing back into it, propping himself up on his elbows. “Can I touch myself? Please?”

“Yeah,” Mackie gasps, “through your panties, that’s it,” and Seb reaches for his dick, strokes it through the wet lace. It’s too much, _fuck_ it’s too much, everything is way too much, too hard, too much sensation. Anthony’s hand tightens in his hair until Seb’s eyes water; it hurts, it _hurts_ , he’s crying again a little, wrecked and begging. It’s fucking perfect.

“I’m gonna—” he gets out, “ _shit_ , I’m gonna come again.”

“Not until I do,” Anthony tells him, enough of an order in it that Seb feels his whole body strain to obey, and then Mackie is fucking and fucking him. It’s hard enough the bed’s slamming against the wall; they’re both out of breath, gasping, sweating. Mackie moans under his breath. Pushes right up into him, and Seb can fucking _feel_ it the way he hasn’t before, the wet heat of it as Mackie comes inside him, his dick pulsing. It’s wet, it’s filthy; it makes Seb come so fucking hard he sees stars.

 

“Baby,” Anthony groans after a minute or two, collapsed down on top of Seb. Kisses the nape of his neck. “Fucking _hell_.”

“We’re never gonna move again,” Seb manages. It probably comes out as an incoherent murmur, given he’s mumbling it mostly into the pillow, but Mackie laughs softly like he understands the sentiment. “Just. Stay right there.”

“You’re very comfortable,” Mackie agrees. Rests his cheek on Seb’s shoulder. “You’re gonna have come dripping out of you in about thirty seconds, though.”

“So what,” Seb shrugs. “I’m covered in my own come already, Jesus. I bet you’re into that.”

“I bet _you’re_ into it,” Mackie murmurs, right into his ear, “you love it, huh? Fuck, you’re so wet right now.” Seb shivers, can’t help it, feels his ass throb just at the suggestion, and Anthony groans like it’s too much. “Someday,” he adds, thoughtful, “I am gonna tie you up and put that plug in you and leave it on for like an hour, I swear to god. Just leave you like that until you can’t even beg anymore, you’re so wrecked.” He pulls out, rolls off Seb, lies on his back for a minute or two with his eyes closed. Seb lets himself look at Mackie’s face properly now, the soft curve of his mouth, his skin gleaming with sweat. His long eyelashes, curling up against his cheeks, and Seb can’t fucking take it, it’s too much, it’s _too fucking much_.

“I really love you,” he says. “Wait, shit, I mean— Uh. Fuck.” Closes his eyes, takes a deep breath. _Fuck_ , he thinks again, mortified.

“Baby,” Mackie says, sounding like he’s barely holding back laughter. “Sweetheart. Oh my _god_ , Sebastian, you beautiful dork, come here.” He tugs at Seb’s shoulder until Seb rolls over, curls in against him, and then he’s brushing kisses along Seb’s hairline and Seb relaxes, lets himself breathe Mackie in.

“Can we order pizza?” he asks, and there’s a pause before Mackie answers, as if he’s thinking about whether to push Seb on what he’s just said.

“Yeah,” he agrees eventually, “yeah, baby, we can do that,” and Seb sighs in contentment even as he becomes increasingly aware of just how covered in sweat and come and lube he really is.

“I do, though,” he murmurs against Mackie’s skin, “you know I do,” and Mackie hums softly, runs his fingers through Seb’s hair once, twice, slow and careful and tender.

“I do,” he says, “I know, baby.”

He does. He knows. And Seb knows, too: this quiet little secret between them, and thinks, Jesus, how’d he get so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> well uh
> 
> [the (nsfw) gifset](https://justanothertart.tumblr.com/post/160079803621/frustrated-friday-in-turquoise-lacea) which inspired this, and a [theme song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlZ6XLES6Qw) for your reading enjoyment
> 
> if you liked this, consider [got a bow on my panties ('cause my ass is a present)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7475469)
> 
> I am [on tumblr ](http://notcaycepollard.tumblr.com/), come join me


End file.
